nick_cannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Cannon
Nicholas Scott "Nick" Cannon (born October 8, 1980) is a former R Kelly collaborator. Cannon started his career on television on the American sketch-comedy series, All That, before going on to host his own show, The Nick Cannon Show on Nickelodeon. He also currently hosts the improv show, Wild 'N Out on MTV and MTV2 and America's Got Talent on NBC. He acted in films such as Drumline, Love Doesn't Cost a Thing, Underclassman, and Roll Bounce. As a rapper, He also released his self-titled album, Nick Cannon (album) in 2004 and released his second studio album White People Party Music in 2014. Personal Life Nick was married to singer, Mariah Carey. On April 13, 2011 on the couple's third anniversary, Carey gave birth to fraternal twins. Their twins names are Monroe and Moroccan, but are usually called "Roe and Roc" or "Dem Babies". Cannon was hospitalized after suffering from mild kidney failure and again hospitalized for blood clots in his lungs. Then he was diagnosed with lupus nephritis, which was the cause of his kidney problems. Nick also opposes abortion as his mother was going to abort him, but later changed her mind and decide to give birth to him which he later made a song based off it called "Can I Live". In December 2014, after six years of marriage, Cannon filed divorce against Carey in New York. Career Television Cannon started his television career as a warm-up before becoming a writer, then a new cast member on the sketch-comedy series, All That, before leaving the show to go on to host his own television show The Nick Cannon Show, which aired for two seasons on Nickelodeon. In 2005, Cannon created a improv comedy show, Wild 'N Out, on MTV which lasted for 4 seasons before going to a hiatus for the next 6 years. Cannon then brought the show back with a new cast of talent and moved the show to New York, the show then moved back to Los Angeles and the original MTV network since it's eighth season. Cannon was also the host of America's Got Talent on NBC from 2009 to 2017 as he quit the show after hearing NBC was considering terminating him for mentioning the network in his Showtime comedy special "Stand Up, Don't Shoot". Cannon also created a sketch-comedy series, Incredible Crew, which aired on Cartoon Network, until being cancelled after one season. Cannon hosted a clip show on NBC titled Caught on Camera with Nick Cannon. Films Nick is also an film actor, he's starred in films such as Drumline, Love Doesn't Cost a Thing, Underclassman, and Roll Bounce. Nick also executively produced the sequel, Drumline 2: A New Beat, but it seems that he will be reprising his role as Devin Miles, but in a small role. Cannon's debut directorial feature film, School Dance was released on July 2, 2014 in select theaters, digital download, and VOD. Cannon also had a role in the 2015 independent film, Chiraq which was directed by Spike Lee. Radio personality Cannon hosted the morning show with co-hosts Nikki and Southern Sarah Lee. Cannon launched his own weekly program called, "Cannon Countdown". Cannon stepped down from 92.3Now citing his health issues. Merchandise Cannon also has a partnership with Monster Cable to create his own line of headphones, which he calls N'Credible Headphones. He also has merchandise which is sold at Office Depot. Cannon also released the NCredible Tablet in July 2014. Cannon is also going to produce two television series with Monster Cable. Cannon has also become the new "Chief Creative Officer" for RadioShack. Discography Studio albums *''Nick Cannon (album)'' (2003) *''White People Party Music'' (2014) Comedy albums *Mr. Showbiz (2011) Mixtapes *Child of the Corn (2010) *The Gospel of Ike Turn Up: My Side of the Story (2016)